Sasukefobia
by lunaperlada
Summary: Existe una infinita variedad de fobias… la mia, es él, aquel chico que llegó a asecharme… el que quiere acabar con mi vida… le temo a un humano, siendo yo, un vampiro… Es vergonzoso….
1. Chapter 1

_**Es mi segundo fic! n_n**_

_**Espero que les guste!**_

_**Parejas: SasukeXSakura NarutoXHinata y otras mas….**_

_**Advertencias: Lemon, Muerte de personajes, escenas sangrientas.**_

_**Clasificación: No menores de 13 años XD**_

_**Cabe destacar que Haruno Sakura, es la unica vampiresa de sangre pura que queda viva en la tierra.**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke, es un cazador de vampiros, que esconde un oscuro secreto, se integra en su escuela para buscar la manera de eliminarla.**_

_**Sin embargo, en vez de matarla, terminará enamorándose de su "presa"**_

_**Sasusaku…! .**_

_**Cap I**_

_**Encuentro con el enemigo…**_

"_Instituto Internacional Privado Saint Hallem"_

Un prestigioso colegio, ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio… personas de todo el mundo vienen acá para recibir, como dicen, mejor educación, por ser famoso mundialmente…

Asi como es el mejor en cuanto a educación… es el mejor para el deporte y as artes…

Bueno, no vine a hablarte del colegio donde estudio… vine a contarte la historia de mi vida… yo, voluntariamente te la contaré toda, cada detalle, cada momento de felicidad, de tristeza, de rabia…

Creerás que soy como tu, normal, comun y corriente…

Bueno, en cierto modo lo soy… aunque…. Dicen que yo soy un monstruo, un demonnio, una maldición para los humanos…

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

**S****eptiembre de 2009**

Creo que aquí comienza todo…. Si no me equivoco….

Eran aproximadamente las 7:32am, las clases daran inicio en media hora mas o menos, yo como todos me encuentro caminando sin rumbo, por los pasillos de la escuela…

Por fin, un nuevo año escolar, me siento tan feliz, el verano habia sido tan caluroso como siempre…

A todo el mundo le encanta, el sol, la playa y esas cosas… no es que a mi no, es solo que no confío en esa gran bola de luz…

Siempre le he temido, siempre lo he odiado… y siempre me he protegido de él…

Creeras que estoy loca, pero en serio, odio el sol…

Me pregunto donde estará Ino, no la he visto desde que llegué ayer… bueno, seguiré buscandola…

Veo a todos saludarse entre sí alegremente, pero no veo por ninguna parte a mi amiga… aunque de repente siento su olor muy cerca de mi…

-Booh!- escucho a mis espaldas, al voltear veo a mi amiga riendose por lo que hizo… en realidad no me asustó, ya la habia percibido… aunque finjo lo contrario…

-Ino que susto me diste!- pongo exageradamente mi mano en mi pecho y doy un gran suspiro.

-Ay no seas exagerada!- puso ambas manos en su cintura, luego se acercó a darme un gran abrazo- me da mucho gusto volver a verte amiga- pude sentir que lo dijo con mucha sinceridad, algo que me hizo sonreir y corresponderle el abrazo.

-A mi tambien- sonreimos como tontas, y luego comenzamos a hablar de lo que fue el verano…

Tengo una amiga "humana", como tu, la persona que esta a tu lado siempre… si, a esas le llamamos "mejores amigas"…

Su nombre?

Ino Yamanaka… yo la quiero mucho… y por nada del mundo la tocaria… por nada del mundo tocaria a un ser humano… aunque eso no es lo que dicen los cazadores, que por cierto, he tenido la suerte de no encontrar a ninguno… Aún…

Ay pero que grosera soy!

No me he presentado…

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años….. según ustedes los humanos, mis ojos verdes y cabello rosa, simplemente me encantan, si me permiten ser narcisista…

Soy un poco bajita, delgada, mi piel es pálida, normal para los de "mi tipo"…

Mis manos son pequeñas, mi cuello es largo y delgado, un manjar para muchos…

Sabes… voy a confesarte algo… pero no se lo digas a nadie… de lo contrario me meteré en graves problemas…

Confio en ti…

En fin, supongo que ya te darás a una idea de lo que soy…

Espero que cuando te lo diga… no me temas… eso me entristecería mucho…

-Te lo juro Sakura, fue alucinante!- hablaba bastante emocionada sobre sus vacaciones en paris…-la gente, la ciudad, las tiendas todo!- se estremecía al hablar, yo solo la escuchaba atentamente, siempre me ha gustado las historias de los viajes de Ino…

-Parece emocionante- le dije yo contagiada con su euforia…

-Deberias venir conmigo para la proxima- propuso tomandome de las manos.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, nunca sales a ninguna parte, ni siquiera de la escuela- fruncio el ceño.

-Pero… no puedo….- balbuceaba, yo no puedo exponerme asi en la calle como si nada….

-Por favor Sakura….- me miró con reproche-De acuerdo… olvidemoslo por ahora- sonrio- dejare que lo pienses….- yo le sonrei a ella en forma de alivio.

-Esta bien….- tomé asiento en una de las bancas de la escuela… por suerte, el cielo estaba bastante nublado esta mañana… Ino me imitó y tomo asiento a mi lado…

-Oye Sakura… dime algo…- preguntó de repente

-Que cosa- dije algo extrañada.

-No te da miedo quedarte siempre aquí…? Digo, siempre estas sola no?- miró el edificio de la escuela con terror…

Yo sonrei…

-No es tenebrosa la escuela cuando esta sola?- me preguntó ansiosa esperando mi respuesta.

En mis labios se dibujó una sonrisa divertida.

-Créeme, es mas tenebroso cuando hay gente que cuando no hay nadie…- sonrei divertida de nuevo, mientras que Ino tardó unos segundos en entender mi broma…

-Sakura…- me regaño al querer recibir otro tipo de respuesta…

-de acuerdo…- fruncí el ceño- todas las noches, en esta escuela…- comence con mi voz sombría, ella me escuchaba con atención- se puede escuchar los sollozos de una mujer- dije

-De- de verdad?- preguntó un poco intimidada por mi comienzo de historia.

-Si… la otra noche- continue- estaba en la oficina de la abuela ordenando sus papeles… cuando de pronto….- Ino se acercó mas para escuchar mejor…-de pronto….- Ino se acercó otro poco… yo me eché a reir fuertemente…- No puedo creer que creas estas historias Ino…- decia entre risas..

-Eres una tonta…- fruncio el ceño fingiendo molestia, aunque en realidad tambien reia…

-deberias ver tu cara de susto…- seguia riendo…

Las dos reimos unos segundos mas y luego dimos un gran suspiro sincronizado… volvimos a reir por eso…

-Sakura-san!- escuché una voz femenina a lo lejos… me levanté de la banca para así voltear a verla… definitivamente era ella…

-Hinata!- me daba mucho gusto verla… apenas la conozco… pero me cae muy bien… es nueva… la conocí ayer cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes llegaban…

Ino la miró con curiosidad, luego me miró a mi….

-Me preguntaba donde podrías estar…- dije sonriendo…

De repente mi sonrisa se borró… al percibir ese sentimiento tan horroroso…

Un sentimiento de odio…

Se acercaba a mí rapidamente… traté de voltear a ver quien traia ese sentimiento tan feo… pero al hacerlo… mi cabeza golpeo fuertemente la pared… una mano hacía una fuerte presión en mi cuello… tanta era esa presión, que de mis ojos salieron 2 gruesas lágrimas…

Pude ver unos ojos negros… llenos de desprecio hacia mi…

Luego susurró algo en mi oido…

Aquellas 5 palabras que me acompañarían por el resto de mi vida…

las que me hicieron dar cuenta de lo que él es…..

Él es un…

Maldita sea…!

No puedo creer que este en este estupido colegio…!

Se supone que debería estar buscando a esas malditas bestias…

Debo encontrarlas y acabar con cada uno de ellos… y así completar mi venganza…

Esos seres asquerosos acabaron con la vida de mi hermano y mi madre…

Como los odio!

Hace unos 20 minutos llegué aquí, y ya me quiero ir… no se por que mi padre me envió a este lugar…

Por que demonios no anuncian el comienzo de clases?

Tantas personas juntas me dan nauseas…. Odio a la gente… y mas cuendo esas molestas chicas se agrupan a mi alrededor…

Tomo asiento en una de las bancas cerca de los portales de esta escuela… este es el lugar mas alejado de las personas… estan haciendo mucho ruido así que mejor me quedo aquí…

De repente… la veo… una chica que salia de las grandes puertas del edificio…

Es ten hermosa… parece irreal… su caminar es como… si estuviese en el arie…

Esa chica de cabellos rosas… realmente es hermosa… es la primera vez que una mujer mace que la mire por tanto tiempo…

Porque ahora no le quito la mirada de encima…. Le sigo cada movimiento que hace…

Esta con otra chica rubia… ambas hablan animadamente… esa sonrisa hace que yo sonria un poco…

Veo que ambas rien con mas fuerza…. Está empezando a gustarme esa sonrisa…

Pero… como siempre… mi rostro cambió a una de total sorpresa y desconcierto…

A pesar de lo lejos que estabamos… pude ver aquella gargantilla que yo conozco muy bien…

Maldición!

Como pude dejar que me engañara de esta manera!

La furia esta invadiendo mi ser… siento que voy a explotar en cualquier momento!

Ella es….

Mis pies comienzan a moverse poco a poco… luego camino mas y mas rápido…

Ella es una maldita bestia!

No puedo aguantar las inmensas ganas de matarla en este mismo instante… frente a todos!

Al parecer ella sintio mi precencia, pues voltea rápidamente a verme, pero antes de que lo hiciese… la tomé por su asqueroso cuello y la arrastro hacia la pared… haciendo que su cabeza se golpeara con esta…

Todo a nuestro alrededor parecio desaparecer… solo eramos esa cosa… y yo…

-Por fin te encuentro… Vampiro…- susurré en su oido…

Ella dejó caer unas lagrimas… eso no me haria retroceder…

La tenia en mis manos… y no la dejaría ir…

La apreté mas fuerte! Debia matarla…

Ella tomó con ambas manos mi muñeca… trataba de sacarse de mi agarre… pero era inútil… no pretendía soltarla!

-Por fin te encuentro… Vampiro…- esas palabras retumbaban en mi mente…

El es un cazador!

Debo escapar!

Debo salir de aquí!

Trato inútilmente de soltarme de su agarre…. Pero me es imposible!

Es tanta su fuerza… es tanto su odio… que no puedo con él…

Que le hice?

Por favor! Que me suelte!

Ví como abrió su boca para que el aire entrara… lo cual era inútil…

Mi furia aunmentó aun mas cuando vi esos colmillos…. Esos pequeños pero sobresalientes colmillos, que me hicieron sentir asqueado!

-Oye que te pasa suéltala idiota!- dijo la chica rubia, tomandome con sus manos, tratando de separarme de esta imunda bestia…

Luego, caí en cuenta de que estaba haciendo un show…

Debía matarla…. Pero supongo que este no es el momento… además… no tengo la orden de hacerlo…

"_Si matas a un vampiro sin tener pruebas de que este hizo algo… entonces el condenado serás tú"_

Recordé claramente las palabras de mi padre…

_No te dejes llevar por tu rabia… sabes muy bien que no llegarás a nada de esta manera…_

Poco a poco la solte… ella me miraba aterrada… puso su mano en su cuello, y vi como todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar…

Estaba horrorizada… y eso me gusta… que me tema… así sabrá quien manda…

Ya tendré tiempo de matarla….

Él me soltó…

Por fin puedo respirar…. Aunque estoy aterrada… él me mira de una manera despreciativa…. Eso me da miedo….

Quiero alejarme de ese lugar… pero mis piernas y todo mi cuerpo tiembla con fuerza….

Quiero correr… pero no puedo!

Al fin, es él el que se va…. No sin antes mirarme a los ojos, de la manera mas fea que halla visto en mi vida….

_Yo…. Acabo de tener… mi primer encuentro con el enemigo….._

_Mi depredador…._

_El cazador lleno de odio…._

_Mi pesadilla!_

_**Gracias por entrar y leer…!**_

_**Que les pareció?**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios a ver si les gustó o nop! XD**_

_**Me despido…**_

_**Se cuidan…**_

_**Pasado mañana… el segundo capi.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Hola, **_

_**Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo n_n titulado "Su Caballero"**_

_**Ojo, no tiene nada que ver con Blood+ ni con Vampire Knight**_

_**Solo saqué un par de cosas de esas historias, pero un par de cosas muy pequeñas, como el caballero y la asociación de cazadores! XD**_

_**Otra cosa**_

_**Oiie amiga gracias por decirme lo de los puntos suspensivos (…) de verdad que lo hacia inconscientemente, pero ya corregí mi error en este capi, ahora lo de separar los Prov. Pues yo lo habia hecho, pero por alguna razón la página me los revolvía todo, siento mucho si hice alguna confusión, pero ya esta solucionado n_n**_

_**Gracias a las chicas que comentaron! No saben lo valiosos que son los comentarios para mi, sean muchos o pocos . de verdad gracias!**_

_**Bueno, ahora si las dejo leer!**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Cap II**_

_**Su Caballero. **_

_**Sakura POV**__**.**_

_-Me pregunto donde esta?- _hace un buen rato que las clases terminaron, pero Ino, como siempre se empeñó en "salir un momento", pero ese momento, se convirtió en 3 horas, y aun no regresa.

_Eso me obliga a salir de m__i habitación, lo cual no quiero. _

_Él__ puede estar cerca._

Salí sigilosamente de mi oscura y reconfortante habitación, al hacerlo me fijo a los lados a ver si hay alguien, por suerte, no hay nadie, así que me enderezo, doy un suspiro de alivio y sonrío con tranquilidad.

Ahora mi preocupación, es Ino.

Donde rayos se habrá metido?

Caminé por los pasillos de los dormitorios femeninos. Pronto oscurecería, y eso no era para nada bueno!

Para mortales como ella, es peligroso estar sola, Porque bestias de la noche la pueden asechar, Seres extraños que devoran a los humanos de la manera mas fría y despiadada posible.

Bestias que no solo asesinan humanos y animales

Si no que también a nosotros

Los vampiros

Si, hablo de ellos

Los hombres lobo

Aquellos que fueron, Son y serán por siempre, nuestros más grandes enemigos.

Esas malditas bestias. Ellos, los que mataron a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia.

Ahora solo quedo yo, la ultima de la raza de vampiros, la unica de sangre pura.

La única que puede rehacer nuestra dinastía.

La única vampiresa, Que no ha probado la sangre humana.

Aunque, Hay alguien mas que

Pero se supone que no debo hablarte de él.

Sigo mi camino, hasta salir de los dormitorios, llegué al camino de hierba recién cortada, que me llevaría al edificio principal de la escuela.

Antes de llegar al edificio escucho un sonido bastante particular.

Un maullido

-Un gato?- me pregunto si en serio será un gato? Es extraño.

Vuelvo a escuchar ese maullido, definitivamente era un gato, pero, donde?

Voltee a ver a mi derecha, y no habia nada

Volvió a maullar, lo busco con la mirada, y allí estaba, un pequeño y asustadizo gatito negro de grandes ojos verdes, bastante parecidos a los mios, eso me hipnotizó de sobremanera.

Estaba escondido tras un arbusto del jardín, se veía tan tierno.

-Hola gatito- hablé calmada para que viniese a mi.

Él me contestó con un dulce maullido, sonreí divertida.

-Ven aquí gatito- dije sonriendo, él no perdió tiempo en caminar hacia mi, lo hizo lento pero seguro-Hola pequeño, que haces aquí tu solo?- se me hacia raro ver a un gato allí en la escuela-Ven aquí- una vez que lo sostuve con mis manos, lo pude acariciar- Que lindo eres, si, eres muy lindo- lo elevé para verlo mejor, era tan tierno! Con esos grandes ojos verdes y esos largos bigotes-Que hace un gatito como tu solo por aquí?- hablaba como si el me entendiese, eso me pareció chistoso.

Espera! Solo! Eso me recuerda a

-Ino!- me levanté de golpe( pues me había arrodillado para alcanazar al gatito) lo dejé en el suelo y miré a todos lados.

Como se me pudo haber olvidado! Soy tan irresponsable!

Corrí rápidamente hacia el edificio principal.

Pero Desgraciadamente

-Escapando?- esa fría voz me congeló por completo, miré al frente, y allí estaba él, recostado en el marco de la puerta del edificio con los brazos cruzados, era como si me estuviese esperando!

Esa persona.

_El cazador! _

_Q-Que hago? Que hago?_

Inevitablemente, todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, di un paso atrás, él verdaderamente me intimida.

Él frunce el ceño, y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Te hice una pregunta, Vampiro- esto lo dijo de una manera, que solo te lo explicaría como, Odio?

Se acercó a mí poco a poco.

Mi corazón parecía salirse de mi pecho, el miedo me invadía violentamente, mi cuerpo no podía moverse, ni un milímetro.

Que va a hacerme?

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Sasuke POV**__**.**_

_Ella me teme, eso me hace sentir poderoso, debo estar cerca de esa bestia día y noche, debo saber que es lo que hace_

_Cuando se alimenta__._

Por ahora, solo tengo que mantener la calma y aguantarme las ganas de matarla, ver como agoniza frente a mis ojos, eso sería increíblemente placentero. El hecho de imaginármelo, provoca en mí una gran satisfacción.

Ella me calló como anillo al dedo.

Puedo ver el terror en sus ojos, es extasiente, ni siquiera puede moverse, que patética.

Camino hacia ella, quiero seguir viendo esa expresión.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke- dije, ella me miró confundida- pensé que querrías saber el nombre de la persona que te matará- dejó escapar unas lágrimas, por favor, eso no será suficiente

Intentó decirme algo, pues pude ver que entreabrió sus labios, pero no dijo nada

Cuando estuve a unos pasos de esa cosa, dio dos pasos atrás

Sin embargo

-Te estaré vigilando, Vampiro- susurré e su oido, luego segui tranquilamente mi camino

Río para mis adentros, ella estaba horrorizada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Sakura POV**__**.**_

-Te estaré vigilando, Vampiro- dijo lentamente en susurro. Eso me erizó la piel

Pero paso a mi lado, y siguió su camino

Yo me quedé allí en el mismo lugar donde estaba, me quedé helada, petrificada, sin palabras.

_Como puede una persona odiar tanto a otra sin que esta te halla hecho algo?_

Los minutos pasaban, y yo seguia ahí sin moverme.

Simplemente le temo, mas de lo que te puedes imaginar!

-Sakura!- escucho a mis espaldas el grito eufórico de mi rubia amiga, eso hizo que saliese de mi trance

Voltee a verla

-Te estaba buscando! Ni te imaginas a quienes me encontre en una posición bastante- su emoción cambió a desconcierto al verme en el estado en que estaba- Sakura- se acercó rápidamente a mi- Que te pasa?- preguntó bastante preocupada.

Yo tardé unos segundos en responder

-Sakura- puso su mano en mi hombro, y yo la miré

-Estoy bien- le sonrei como pude, ella rió irónicamente

-tu no estas para nada bien Sakura- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-En serio, estoy bien, es solo que, me duele un poco la cabeza…- hice una mueca de dolor.

-Así que es eso- me miró no muy convencida.

-Si, vamos adentro- sonrei.

-Si!- exclamó alegre

Caminanos un poco, hasta llegar a mi habitación.

-Buenas noches Ino- dije cordialmente.

-Sakura- dijo antes de que yo entrara.

-Ese chico de ayer- supe de inmediato de quien me quería hablar.

-Que sucede con él?

-Pues, él intentó estrangularte- dijo con el ceño fruncido- Ni siquiera te conoce- hablaba molesta.

-Si- bajé la mirada.

-No se lo has dicho a la directora?- preguntó exaltada.

-Pues, no

-Entonces vamos a decirle!- me tomo de la mano- Una persona tan violenta como él, no debe estar en este colegio y ademas.

-Ino- la llamé ella me miró- Tú ignoras lo que pasó-dije con cuidado mirandola a los ojos.

-Ignoro lo que paso- repitió en susurro

-Ayer no pasó nada, todo fue un día normal si?- le ordené

-No pasó nada- repitió con la mirada perdida y sus ojos sin brillo

-Bien- sonrei- ahora ve a dormir- dije con voz autoritaria

Ella me obedeció de inmediato y caminó a paso lento hasta su habitación, mañana, al despertar, no recordaría nada de lo que pasó con el cazador.

Yo debo salir sola de este problema, Ino no debe ser involucrada, aunque eso signifique que deba borrarle la memoria cada 5 minutos.

Entré en mi habitación, ahora que lo pienso, ese chico se parece a alguien, y mucho

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par

"_Mi nombre es, Uchiha Sasuke"_

_Uchiha_

_Uchiha_

_Uchiha_

_Uchiha Itachi_

_Itachi_

Fue entonces cuando recordé algo que me preguntó hace un año.

"_Donde está mi familia?"_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Por milenios, la raza de v__ampiros había vivido en secreto, se les habia nombrado, pero siempre como un mito_

_Los humanos, vampiros y hombres lobos siempre han convivido en paz_

_Vampiros y hombres lobos viviendo entre humanos, siempre en armonía_

_Habian sido 1000 años de tranquilidad_

_No habian distinción de clases o "razas"_

_Todo iba bien, __ hasta que un día, hace 500 años_

_Los vampiros de sangre noble, liderados por el mas egoísta de todos los existentes, Orochimaru_

_Estos hicieron una gran rebelión contra humanos y hombres lobo._

_Desatando así, __ la más sangrienta y tenebrosa guerra entre humanos y bestias_

_Muchisima gente murió allí_

_Muchisimos vampiros fueron eliminados de la faz de la tierra_

_Y fueron los hombres lobo los que sobrevivieron a la masacre._

_De ahí nació la temida "Asociación de cazadores"_

_Encargados de eliminar cualquier rastro de vampiros y hombres lobo._

_Desde su fundación, los Cazadores han exterminado a miles de vampiros y hombres lobo._

_Se sabe que la raza vampiriza desapareció por completo, gracias a que los hombres lobo hicieron el trabajo por ellos._

_Ahora_

_Lo que ellos no se esperaban era conseguir_

_A la ultima vampiresa de esta raza, los sangre pura_

_Capaz de convertir a cualquier humano u hombre lobo en un vampiro_

_Ahora, el trabajo de un chico de tan solo 17 años._

_Es exterminarla._

_Solo debe esperar que los "ancianos" lo ordenen._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Itachi POV**__**.**_

_Hace 1 año, tres vampiros, atacaron a mi familia, mientras cazaban._

_Acabaron con la vida de mi madre y en cierto modo con la mía._

_Estuve muerto durante 4 horas, __ hasta que de repente…_

_Recuperé mi aliento de una manera maravillosa_

_Sentí correr la sangre helada por mis venas y mi garganta._

_Cuando abrí mis ojos, __ me encontré con el ser mas hermoso que mis ojos hallan visto._

_Una chica de grandes ojos verdes y un cabello largo y ondulado, de un extraño color rosa, me sonreia de una manera dulce y emocionada._

_Me miraba con mucha curiosidad._

_-No puedo creerlo, __ lo logre!- dijo sumamente emocionada._

_Yo la miré sin entender._

_Aunque en mi interior, __ sentí como si ella y yo fuéramos una sola persona, Como si la conociera de toda la vida_

_La sensación de querer protegerla, me invadió por completo_

_Luego recordé._

_-Donde estan mis padres?- como pude me senté, Note que estaba en una cama, en una habitación._

_-No se de que hablas__- dijo ella sonriendo…-mi abuela te trajo, estuviste… mmmm, como decirlo- puso su dedo en sus labios, estaba pensando, se veia realmente linda_

_-Muerto?- pregunté como si nada_

_-Si! Exacto- dijo emocionada_

_-Tu me…._

_-No te mordí, de hecho no tuve que hacerlo, solo tomé un poco de tu sangre de la herida que tenías en el pecho y ya.- hablaba sin respirar, estaba emocionada, se le notaba por todos lados._

_-Bebiste mi sangre?- pregunté tranquilamente, en realidad no me molestaba, de hache tuve unas inmensas ganas de que lo hiciera._

_-No! No, como crees, mira esto__- me mostro su antebrazo derecho, tenia las marcas de unos colmillos._

_-Que es eso- ella sonrió alegre._

_-Solo uní tu sangre y la mía, luego te la di de beber. Nunca pensé que funcionaría, pero mirate! Estas vivo!- esta chica es muy euforica._

_Yo me contagié con su sonrisa_

Yo le debo muchísimo, Y

Desde ese día.

Me convertí en su mas fiel sirviente.

Aunque ella se niegue.

Yo Uchiha Itachi.

Siempre seré

Su Caballero

_**CONTINUARA**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Que tal?**_

_**Espero que les halla gustado!**_

_**Tardaré unos dias mas en actualizar**_

_**Se debe a que tengo que hacer un viaje, pero no creo que sea por tanto tiempo, eso creo ¬¬**_

_**Jaja, **_

_**Espero que comenten y me sigan apoyando!**_

_**por ahora, nos leemos en la conti!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Besos y cuidense!**_

_**Hagan de todo! Menos bebes! **_

_**Jajaja no es cierto!**_

_**XD**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_


End file.
